Searching for a Legend
by Effina Solaris
Summary: Lynn wants to take the League challenge, while Anne would prefer to travel in order to find a Pokemon that could bring many species back from extinction. In a world where Pokemon have slowly been dying out, and the Teams have taken over, only Mew can help in this dire crisis, but no one has seen it in years... Based on theories about the games, AU with OCs, and cameos along the way
1. A Bit of Background

**Hello! This is my fic, _Searching for a Legend_. I'd really appreciate reviews, advice, and criticism!**

**_Searching for a Legend_ is based off of one of those crazy internet theories that I thought was pretty cool. Basically, it was along the lines of generation one was really last, and the story is being told backwards. There's only 151 Pokemon in generation one because the other Pokemon have become extinct throughout the years. I will be using another theory later on, but that's in the future...**

**I do not own Pokemon, that's why this is a fanfic. However, I do own the Effina region and Team Solaris.**

* * *

_Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Effina..._

Not too long ago, the major six regions of this world were inhabited by mysterious creatures that we called Pokemon. Over 700 of these creatures lived along side us, helping us to face hardships and work toward goals and dreams. Young ones would train Pokemon, with their sights set on making it to the regional League Tournament held every fall. These trainers wanted to become masters, each hoping to one day become a Champion and gain entrance to the Tournament of Champions, a prestigious challenge that only past and current League champions could attend. Pokemon fought willingly with their trainers, all eager to become stronger and make their friends proud until the day they can no longer battle together.

A Pokemon's lifespan is attached to a humans; at least that's what research had stated. As humans begin to slow with age, so do their Pokemon. It's a curious phenomena, but many renowned professors had published that Pokemon form a strong bond with their trainer. This bond is part of the reason why it's so detrimental to release a Pokemon; if the bond is broken, the Pokemon will die quickly unless it can bond with another trainer. No one questioned this theory, seeing as many had older relatives that had passed away with their Pokemon simultaneously. All was thought to be well, until the Effina incident.

It was ten years ago in Effina when the first death happened. A boy in his teens watched helplessly as his Sylveon, which had fallen ill only a few days ago, succumbed to death. All around him, people were stunned. The boy and his Sylveon were popular in the town, and the two could always be seen playing together. There was no doubt that they had a strong bond; so why did his Sylveon die? The next few weeks turned into chaos as what had seemed to be one death quickly escalated into thousands. Trainers were in panic, _what was happening to their beloved Pokemon_? After months of searching for an answer, of trying to protect their Pokemon from whatever was killing them, the cause finally emerged.

A team came forward, claiming that they were the reason for the deaths of all the Effina Pokemon. Outraged, those that had lost friends demanded to know why they had done this, and what their purpose was. One of the leaders strode forward, proclaiming that Pokemon were dangerous creatures, and should never have been made to interact with humans. By ridding the world of them, he stated, people would be safer. This was met with further ire, but another of the leaders silenced them all quickly. Team GRAMPS will break apart to govern you all, he dictated, and ensure that you understand your new places within the world.

GRAMPS, it turns out, was the first letter of each member team (Galactic, Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Plasma, and Solaris). They had quickly overpowered the smaller regions in the world and knocked out the resistance that might have arisen there. The teams quickly decided that Rocket would take Kanto and Johto since the two were connected, while Aqua and Magma could have Hoenn because of how small both teams were. Galactic took Sinnoh, Plasma received Unova, and Solaris kept Effina. Team Solaris' rule over Effina took effect immediately, and the region was immediately cut off from all the others. In a few more weeks, there were no more Pokemon to be found in the region, and the people were only able to leave via ferry.

Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Johto were soon to follow Effina, with its Pokemon slowly becoming extinct and people being cut off from one another. Kanto, for whatever reason, was slower in following the others. Team GRAMPS, allowing people to hang on for as long as they wanted, made a deal with the people of the regions. Those that wanted to train Pokemon were allowed to travel to Kanto, but had to leave when their last partner died, and could not enter a region that was already Pokemon-free. While the older folks declined, not wanting to endure the heartbreak of watching their cherished friends die again, the younger agreed, having dreamt for years of going on a journey with partners of their own.

Many had also heard stories of a Pokemon that had been nicknamed the New Species Pokemon, for it held the DNA of every Pokemon species. They figured that if they could find this Pokemon, it could bring back extinct species of pokemon, and help to take down the teams once and for all. Unfortunately for them all, this Pokemon was able to transform its appearance into that of other Pokemon, making it impossible to tell if one had see the Pokemon or not. As an appearance in its true form had not been made in many years, many presumed this Pokemon to already be extinct.


	2. Enter Anne!

**Hey y'all! Here's chapter 1 of ****_Searching for a Legend_****. **

**Right away, I'll start by answering a review I received (and I've fixed it to where I do not have to mod reviews, that was a mistake on my part) and thanking the story's first follower: Shadow Serenity 57**

**Ebony- Wow. This is so great! Such a good story. Let me guess, the pokemon mentioned in the final aragrh is Mew, right? I hope you can keep writing!**

**Thank you very much, and you quessed it! That Pokemon is indeed Mew.**

**Disclaimer: If I were to own Pokemon, worldwide releases would have been during GSC.**

_Anne's POV_

"Ash's Pikachu has just managed to take out Gary's Blastoise! This is what elite battles are made of, folks!" As the announcer carried on, I unconsciously scooted closer to the Tv, unwilling to miss a second of this amazing battle between the youngest Champion and Elite Four member there had been in decades. "Gary has sent out his faithful Umbreon as his last Pokemon, and doesn't waste any time calling a Dark Pulse! Ash's Pikachu is too fast though, that Agility boost from early on is really helping it now!"

"Anne!" came my mother's voice from the doorway. "You know you have to go take your licensing test tomorrow, why on earth are you still up?"

Reluctantly taking my gaze away from the battle, I look over to find my mother looking at me accusatorily and quickly try to explain. "Mom, it cannot be that late. Plus, Ash and Gary have been rivals _forever_, and are now the Champion and top Elite Four member, this is being called the battle of the century! Can we discuss this after the battle, please?" Quickly spinning back to where the battle was taking place, my heart sunk as I saw both trainers crossing to the center of the field for the after-match handshake. "Aww, I missed it!"

"Knowing you, you'll find a way to watch it later on," my mother snorted. I pouted indignantly as she continued, "It's midnight, you know. What happened to falling asleep on time so that you could get to the testing facility with _plenty of rest_?"

Mareepishly scratching my head, I shot her a lopsided smile. "Oh yeah... I'm going to bed now, I promise."

My mother sighed, "I hope so, for your sake."

As she left, I quickly set my alarm clock and climbed into bed. Looking on my nightstand, I took a few minutes to stare at the lone picture there. "Oh dad," I whispered, "I wish you could see me tomorrow." After that, I quietly turned out the light.

* * *

Blinking open my eyes, I clumsily rubbed sleep out of them. A couple seconds later, I was wide awake and beginning to prepare, eager to get to my licensing test so that I could begin as a trainer.

Grabbing my backpack, I plopped onto the floor and began to think. What did I need exactly, to go on a journey like this? I glanced around my room, and spotted a Potion. Well, I thought ruefully, that could come in handy. I stuffed it into one of the smaller pockets of my backpack, and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning honey," my mom called from her location at the oven. "Breakfast is on the table, and happy fifteenth birthday."

Stopping from my hurried food shovel, I looked up in shock. With all of my preparation for my licensing exam, I had forgotten about my own birthday! "Thanks mom!" I gasped, attempting not to choke on the food that was still in my mouth. "So, what time do I need to be at Pokemon Trainer's School? I can't be late; today's the day I start to make a difference!"

My mother's blue eyes rolled as these last words were spoken. "Now Anne," my mother began, "we've talked about this before. You are not going to take on the Teams while you're fifteen! If the great Red and Blue couldn't, and told _your_ idols and _their_ sons," here she made sure to stress her words, hoping that they would get through to me, "Ash and Gary not to try, then what makes you think that you can?"

"They didn't have Mew on their side," I said as calmly as I could, though I was a bit nervous. Never had I told anyone what I planned to do on my journey, and from my mother's reaction, I remembered why. Her face had paled considerably, while her mouth was agape with shock. Giggling nervously, I carefully pointed this out to her. "You'll catch Beautifly with your mouth open, mom..." Though it was an old saying, and Beautifly hadn't been seen in years, she came too.

"You're... you're going to search for Mew?" she whispered, looking at me closely. When I nodded, she sighed, sitting in a chair and placing her head within her hands. "Oh Anne... why would you do something like this?"

Again, I had an answer for her, though I was unsure as to how my mom, or anyone, for that matter, would take it. "Mew is said to be the New Species Pokemon, with the DNA of every Pokemon that's ever existed. If I could find and convince it to help, I would go to Bill."

"The Pokemaniac?" my mother questioned.

I nodded, "From my research, he seems to really know what he's doing with technology. With any luck he can the different strands that make up every individual Pokemon that ever existed, and create a cloning machine using them."

"Sweetie... Mew hasn't been seen in years. What makes you so sure that you'll be the one to see it?" my mother's gaze burned into me.

"The fact that Mew appears to those with a pure heart and good intentions. I want everyone to know the joy of Pokemon again, Mom. I want the Teams gone. They've taken so many loved ones from us all, and I want to try and stop that once and for all," I finished, taking a deep breath.

My mom stood up again, brushing a piece of blonde hair away from my face. "I'm not going to reiterate to you how difficult your task is, considering it seems you've already done quite a bit of research. You have your heart set on making a difference, and who am I to tell you otherwise when the difference is one we all desire."

"Thanks Mom," I said softly, quickly giving her a hug.

"Now," she said, a glint coming to her eye, "Let's get you into your travel clothes and pack your backpack. You need to get to the Trainer's School!"

Heading back upstairs, my mom gave me the clothes she bought for my birthday. Upon inspection, I learned that I had received a tan tight-fitting crop top, denim capris, and a three quarter sleeved denim jacket. Putting the clothes on, I quickly grabbed my running shoes and went back downstairs to where my mom was waiting.

"I've put P1000 in your bag, so that you can buy necessities as needed until you start winning battles. I've also placed a Berry Pouch, an Itemfinder, and a Town Map into a part of your bag," my mom smiled, handing me the bag. "Best of luck on your journey."

Waving to my mom, I stepped out of the house and began my trek to the Trainer's School. It was time to take my licensing exam!

**So guys, this was Chapter 1! The POV was the first of my two OCs, Anne. She's quite upfront about what she wants to get accomplished, and won't let anything stop her. **

**As you can tell, several familiar characters have already made an appearance, though I did make some changes, especially with the distance inbetween games (seeing as this is supposed to fit in with the game timelines, only in reverse.) Ash is the son of Red Ketchum, and is the current Kanto League champion, while Gary, son of Blue Oak and grandson of Samuel Oak, is the top ranked Elite Four member. Both are the youngest to serve on the League in years, and will be making cameos later on.**

**Please continue to read and support this story! If you want to, you can leave a review (they really do help), or you can follow/favorite! I'm never sure of when the next update will be, considering I barely have time to breathe as of late, so keep watching!**


End file.
